Determination
by I Lost My Buh-Lance
Summary: Murdoc has always been calling Russel fat. But in order to prove to him that his appetite is worth something, Russel joins something totally unexpected. But it could be very risky...


_I don't own Gorillaz or "Rocky". My second tragedy._

Murdoc opened the refrigerator, and stared in complete rage at what was in it. Absolutely nothing. It seems that Russel had gotten hungry, and ate every scrap of food inside. Murdoc's unhygienic teeth bared angrily, and his hands were balled up into fists.

"Bah! Tubby! Yeh' fuckin' lardo, yeh' ate all teh' food again!" snarled Murdoc, looking at the table where 2D, Noodle, and Russel were sitting at. The drummer looked up at Murdoc with his eyebrow raised, and said "Well, sorry Muds. I got hungry for a midnight snack." Murdoc snorted and his nostrils flared viciously. Fire was burning menacingly in his eyes. "We're always lef' without food 'cause yeh' can't control yeh' appetite," the Satanist barked out angrily, and then he shot out a knife-like finger at Russel, "I'm fuckin' shocked yeh' 'aven't eaten teh' whole bloody world!" Noodle felt defensive for Russel, so she interfered almost instantly. "Stop it Murdoc! Russ already said he was sorry!" And then she dashed over and threw her arms around Russel and presented him with a tender and warm hug. A bit of a smile grew across the chef's lips and he gently wrapped his arms around her. 2D, thinking that Noodle was doing a good deed, joined in to defend Russel. "Yea' Muds," said the singer, getting up from his seat, "Russ ain't some power-'ungry monster. 'E wos 'jus'ungry. Ev'ryone gets 'ungry sometimes." Murdoc's eyes shifted to 2D, and he gave him a look of pure hatred. "_Tha' _piece of fuckin' Jell-O is a vacuum-cleanah'! I betcha' e'd sell teh both of yeh' fo' a couple a' cheeseburgers!" Russel took his arms off of Noodle and stood up, feeling offended and angry, he stood up and kicked his chair towards the table in fury. His fists quivered with rage, and his lips were curled, revealing his pearly-white teeth in anger. He struggled to say something. To say something mean and hurtful to the bassist, but all that came out was "I'm goin' for a walk!"

And with that, Russel stormed past Murdoc and out of the room. Murdoc watched him leave with an ugly grimace on his face, and then, he cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered out "Don't go an' eat teh' damn city!" The axe princess's eyes opened widely. How could he still be that mean? Russel had not said anything back to Murdoc, yet he was not caring and practically stepping all over him, like stairs. Noodle shot up like a rocket, and sprinted out of the door.

"Russel! Russel! Wait!"

The drummer was already almost all the way out of the door, when he turned his head slowly. He had a miserable expression on his face. Noodle caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his back in another tender, loving hug. "Please Russel," she begged cuddling her head against his spine, "Murdoc didn't mean it. He's just mad. Please don't go anywhere!" Russel ignored her soothing words, and instead replied "No Noods. Fo' once, the ass-face is right." He turned around, got on one knee, and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I'm just eatin' and eatin'. I'm leavin' no food for you guys. I…feel…like a damn pig! I…I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back soon, 'iight Noods?" Noodle just stared at him. He'd never seem so down before, especially because of his weight. Yes, Russel was a bit larger than the others, but he's never let this stop him before with his awesome and marvelous drumming skills. At first, Noodle just stared at him. But then, she slowly stepped a bit closer to him, and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and hugged him tightly, and she lovingly whispered in his ear "…I love you Russel…" The drummer's moonlight-like eyes widened with caring emotion, and he hugged her in return. "I…I love you too girl." And with that, he stood up, patted her head sweetly, and left out the front door. Noodle watched him leave, and she sighed sadly. She could tell Murdoc's words had honestly hurt his feelings, and she wanted to help him. He'd always let her help with a situation, like baking cookies, or even polish his drum set. But now…it seemed like he shut her out from his world. This made Noodle _herself_ feel his pain.

_**Outside in the city**_

The ever-popular drummer strided angrily through the sidewalks of the busy, bustling city. He had his hands jammed in his large, jean pockets and had his eyebrows scrunched up in fury. He was still thinking about the bassist's harsh words. They left such a mark on his feelings, soul, and mind. He had his head down in anger, and quietly whispered things under his breath as he walked. "That fuckin' buck-tooth, screwed-up eyed, jackass," he swore to the imaginary Murdoc, "I oughta fuckin' beat his ass to a bloody pulp an' give it back to him on a silver-pla…" Something caught his eye that made his eyebrows unscrunch and his anger cool down. He picked up his head all the way, and he walked over to the object of his attention. It was a poster. But not _just _a poster. It was a poster advertising a local _hotdog-eating contest. _Russel arched his eyebrows and read the article.

_Local hotdog-eating contest today!_

_Be downtown at 3:00Pm! Free entrance! All are invited! Join or be in the audience! _

_Have a blast!_

Russel stared at it, like a child staring at a stupendous, large toy robot his mother wanted him to get for Christmas. Both his eyes and his mouth were opened widely. And that's when a _"wonderful"_ idea appeared in his brain. He would join this eating competition, and prove that his ravenous appetite wasn't so worthless after all! He could be _famed_ for his appetite even more! Who knows? There might even be a trophy! So, excited like a child on Christmas morning, he dashed downtown to sign up! After all, what could possibly go wrong? It was just a harmless eating contest. It can't hurt anyone. At least…that's what _Russel…_was thinking…

_**Kong Studios**_

The three popular music makers all sat on their couch, watching whatever was on their colossal, flat-screened, TV. Noodle had her elbow and the arm of the chair and her palm on her face. 2D stared at the screen with no expression whatsoever, and Murdoc had his arms crossed, and had a dirty look on his face. He was still a bit irritated from the cleaning of all the edible things that Russel did from the fridge. That's when they heard the front door open, and Russel's voice cried out joyfully, "Yo! Yo, guys! I entered a hotdog-eatin' contest!" All heads whirled around to see the happy drummer, addressing what he had just done! 2D's mouth hung slightly opened and questioned out "Wot?"

"I entered a hotdog-eatin' contest!" Russel repeated without hesitation. Murdoc raised his eyebrow, and then turned back to the screen. He scoffed and said "Hmph. I knew yeh' fat stomach could still 'old anotha' five-'undred pounds fo' food." Russel threw a nasty look at the back of the Satanist's head, and then turned back to the vocalist and the axe princess. "You guys are invited! Be there at 3:00Pm! I gotta be there an hour early!" And then, he walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. The doors slid open, he entered, and left. Noodle watched him leave, and felt like there was something wrong with his _"wise"_ decision.

_**Russel's room**_

Russel looked up at the reflection of himself on the roof. He gave himself encouraging thoughts, and then, he put up his fists, and began throwing imaginary punches in the air. He didn't know why, but he felt like he should feel energetic for this competition. He wasn't sure _what _gave him the idea for punches. Perhaps it was the _Rocky _series. But whatever it was, he felt like it should be done. So, he was doing it. But that's when he heard his door slam shut. The drummer instantly stopped his pretend boxing match with himself, and turned towards the doorway. Noodle stood there, looking at him a bit awkwardly. He automatically knew what she was thinking, so he spit out "Uh, I was jus' warmin' up!" She rubbed her arm and answered "Ummm…o…k…uh, Russel, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"The contest."

He stood up straight and seemed to tuck his stomach in. "Oh yeah." he said, not thinking twice about his answer. Noodle stepped a slight bit closer, and asked "but why?" he turned away from her for a minute. He knew that this was his chance to create victory. She'd always defend him when Murdoc grew cruel against him and mocked him because of his weight. But now, he would fight his own battles with it, and shut Murdoc's mouth once and for all! So he replied "So I can prove to Muds that I ain't just some fat guy who eats and plays drums! I'm gonna show him that I can _damn_ eat for good reasons." His determination surprised the Japanese teenager. She'd never seen him so worked up for a local eating contest. But then, something occurred that not even _she _predicted! It just came out unexpectedly! Out of her mouth came "Go get them, Russ!" Russel's eyes widened and his mouth was in the shape of an oval. He turned around, and Noodle was brandishing her pearly-white teeth in a warm smile. She was supporting him. And at that moment, he knew that she would be with him all the way. Now…and for the rest of his life. Then, Noodle saw something that she'd thought she's never see. Tears began streaming down his pale, white eyes. They looked like two little waterfalls. He rushed over to her and put his palms on her shoulders. His voice came out like a sad, hoarse whisper. "I know you'll always be there fo' me, Noods. I love you." She stared at him, flabbergasted by his feeling with her. She then smiled again. And, like him, tears began slithering down her cheeks. They both threw their arms around each other, silently sobbing with joy at each other. Knowing that neither was going to leave each other's side.

_**The contest**_

Russel sat on a long, rectangular table, on a medium-sized stage. In front of him, was a handsome-sized group of people. They all chattered excitedly, knowing that one of the competitors was the famous drummer of Gorillaz. In the crowd, he saw the faces of his fellow friends. Every time Russel looked at 2D or Noodle, they would either smile or give him a thumbs-up. Usually, this would give the chef a warm feeling inside, and he would smile back. But next to him, were the filthiest, most hideous, obese people one could imagine. They were all bloated, and their nipples hung out in layers of fat. And worst of all, they had terrible odors to them. They smelled as if they had not showered for years. Blots of sweat were stained on tops of their shirts, and their clothes had countless multi-colored food stains on them. Russel arched his eyebrow, and looked sideways with his eyes and not his whole head. Their bodies were tremendous, but their arms were short and skinny. It looked almost is if they were human T-rexes. They often made disgusting grunting noises, and panted heavily. Compared to all of them, Russel looked like he was in the most shape.

Man, thought Russel, with his eyes squinted in disgust at his hideous opponents, how can these lards even eat!?

But Russel's thoughts were interrupted by the public announcer. The announcer was a thin man, wearing black sunglasses. He held the microphone up to his face and spoke happily and clearly into it.

_"Ladies an' gentleman! Welcome to the annual hotdog-eatin' contest! Please remember the rules! Do not distract any of the competitors and puh-lease, do not swear or taunt them." _And then, he turned to the eaters and raised his arm. _"Let me also add that he have a special competitor we have here. If any of you are fans, you might recognize Russel Hobbs, the drummer from the band, Gorillaz!" _The crowd went ballistic! They all clapped, cheered, and screamed wildly for the drummer. Noodle and 2D must've been _the loudest _in the large audience. But…the person next to them must have been _the quietest. _Murdoc crossed his arms and looked away with a nasty sneer on his face. Russel noticed it, and threw a nasty glare. Then, came six men onto the stage, each carrying a massive plate, topped with a pyramid of hotdogs. They smelled delicious, and the all the obese men (except for Russel) all let out a satisfied groan. Each man put a plate of the food in front of each competitor. Russel stared at the monument of beef in front of him. He gulped nervously. He didn't want to give up, especially in front of Noodle. He looked past the dogs and at the crowd once more. The singer and the Japanese teen both saw him staring at them, and they did a small wave. He smiled back, and hid behind the food once more. They all heard the announcer man again.

_"Competitors! Eat as much as yeh'can, an tah' soften teh' food, drink some of teh' water next tah' yeh' plate! Even though yeh're tryin' tah' eat as much as yeh' can, try yeh hardest tah' chew carefully. We wouldn't want yeh' tah' choke now."_

Choke? That word got Russel fairly nervous. But he couldn't let fear get in the way of his pride now. He had to Murdoc his appetite was good for something. Russel stared at the mountain of hotdogs once more. He had to scarf down all of those things! No matter what! He felt tension and adrenaline fill up his blood and body. He gritted his teeth behind his lips, and he silently prayed in his mind. He prayed to shut Murdoc up, and to make Noodle happy.

_On yeh' mark…get set…EAT!"_

Russel dug into the hotdogs at once! He shoved one into his mouth, and chewed rapidly and hungrily. He then reached for another, and it went just as quick. The competitors wolfed them down the same way. But the competitor next to him suddenly let out a weak groan, and then the chunk of hotdog he was chewing on, suddenly fell out. Russel was busy scarfing down the beef, but he heard the announcer say something about a competitor being out. Now, with renewed spirit, he was grabbing two at a time, and eating them both as one. Small drops of sweat dripped down his forehead, and he hardly had time to breathe. Russel had a wild and deranged look in his face, and basically only chewed once or twice. Soon, the announcer called out three more competitors down. This gave the drummer more determination, and started stuffing down _three_ at once. He was chewing so quickly that he grunted as he chewed. 2D, Noodle, and even Murdoc stared at their friend with wide eyes. All this rapid eating and hardly chewing was not good for Russel. The food was practically still whole as he swallowed it. He was now drenched in sweat. Until finally…it was Russel and the last competitor.

_"Whoa, everyone! Russel an' Tom are teh' only ones left! Let's see who'll go 'ome teh' champ!" _

His band mates examined Russel. He was grunting as if he were working out. The sweat no longer came in drops. Now it came in streams! The mountain of hotdogs was now only a small pile. Noodle suddenly felt nervous. She could see that he was straining violently, and that he was getting exhausted. But Russel kept his eyes on the food, and continued his devouring frenzy. His hands were covered in grease, and sweat was dripping down his chin and face like rain. Until finally, Russel stopped, and he looked at the audience. His eyes were opened widely. Nothing was on his mind except for making Noodle proud and trying to make Murdoc respect him. The three hotdogs in his hand suddenly dropped to the floor. His mouth was full of the food. And then, like a statue, he fell of his chair.

_We have a winner!"_

The obese competitor, with his mouth still full of hotdog, lifted his arms in pride as cheers for him rang through every corner. But Para-medics had to check every competitor when they lost. So, two gloved Para-medics rushed over to Russel and inspected him. That's when suddenly, one of them waved their arms towards the announcer. 2D, Murdoc, and Russel saw the medic mouth something, and a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"_Uhhh, ummm. Everybody…um…please…let's all bow our __'__eads an__'__ make a prayer please. Things don't look good."_

The three members sprang up and dashed like mad grasshoppers towards the stage. When they got to the spot where Russel was sitting. On the floor was a horrible sight. Russel's usually dark skin was now pale white, and his head was tilted in a deathly way. His mouth slightly hung open, and his arms were outstretched towards the sides. The medics both sat over him, and were constantly pressing their hands over his torso. One medic put his ear to the chef's chest, and then slowly picked it up. He looked up at his partner. His partner looked at him right back. They both stood up, and looked sadly at the band. One of them put their hand on vocalist's shoulder, and quietly said "I'm…terribly sorry. But…I'm afraid tha' 'e's…dead…" Noodle gasped and clapped her hands around her mouth. 2D's black eyes tripled in size, and Murdoc's pupils shrunk to the size of grains of sand. Large glops of tears sparkled in 2D's eyes, and he sputtered out "N-no! Yeh' can't be serious!" The medic lowered his head and shut his eyes. The destroyed singer fell on his knees, put his hands over his face, and sobbed over the body of his lost friend. Noodle rushed over and hugged 2D, crying hysterically. She collapsed on her knees as well. Murdoc's hands balled up into fists, lowered his head, shut his eyes, and tears the size of golf balls slid through the lids. In his mind, he thought: I'm sorry…I neva' meant anyfink'. Yeh' were' one of my bes' friends Russy…

_This came to me in the morning. I thought of how Russel feels being called "fat" by Murdoc. So I decided to type this up. Man, I must admit, I nearly cried when I reread it. Especially around the part where 2D sobbed. Well, please review._


End file.
